


Radio

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Salve for the Soul [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch builds John's foundation, unbeknownst to either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio

It begins with a sound.

 

Or, if John's to be honest with himself, it's multiple sounds. Finch's voice calms him and helps him focus at the same time. And it's not just about keeping the connection open to his handler. Nor is it just about receiving intel through a disposable cell phone or two-way radio tucked into his ear.

  
  


The other man is much more than his boss. He's father, son, friend, companion. He's John's comrade in war and out. The few times he's lost touch he's become unanchored. He'll get the job done at any cost, but he finds himself needing that flat cadence floating around in his head more and more to carry on. When Finch is near, in person or through a communication device, John isn't so afraid.

  
  


“We're good here, Finch,” he says softly after dealing with their latest number.

  
  


“Everything taken care of then?” Finch responds.

  
  


“Yes, master” he teases, his smirk obvious.

  
  


As usual Finch ignores his inappropriate behavior. “We have a new number. I'll see you soon, Mr. Reese.”

  
  


The smirk falls immediately. He does, however, leave the ear piece on, listening in as Finch gathers his information. If he's caught talking to his beloved computers, coaxing them into submission, no one has to know but John.


End file.
